Yuuki
by Nessi.C
Summary: Mehr als 14 Jahre sind nach dem großem Kampf mit Ganondorf vergangen. Erneute sieben haben sich unsere Liebenden nicht mehr gesehen. Wird Zelda Link verzeihen können und wird Link dazu bereit sein, seine neuen Pflichten anzutreten?
1. Chapter 1

Sooo meine Lieben :-) Ich bin zurück! Ich weiß es ihr Jahre her, aber bei mir war auch viel los. Mich hat allerdings der Drang zum Schreiben endlich wieder gepackt. Meine Story "Paralyzed wird auch fortgesetzt werden! :-)

Hier aber erst Mal eine Story aus einer ganz neuen Richtung. Von klein auf liebe ich das Spiel Ocarina of Time von The Legend of Zelda. Obwohl es eine Fortsetzung dazu gab, hat diese mich nie ganz befriedigt und ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie es mit Link und Zelda ausgegangen ist. Ich weiß es gibt Mangas, die ich allerdings nie gelesen habe. Also für die absoluten Fans dort draußen: Bitte verzeiht mir! Ich habe diese Story vor ewigen Zeiten geschrieben und sie nun auf dem PC wieder entdeckt. Ich weiß Eigenlob stinkt, aber ich war selbst so angetan von ihr, dass ich sie euch nicht vorenthalten wollte. Ich habe damals bereits einige Kapitel geschrieben und würde diese Story auch gerne zu Ende bringem. Allerdings würde ich dies gerne mit eurer Hilfe tun. Postet mir doch am Ende was ihr von der Story bis jetzt haltet und eure Ideen. :-) Vielleicht kann ich die eine oder andere mit ein bauen.

Und jetzt erst Mal viel Spaß bei meiner neuen etwas anderen Story!

Eure Nessi :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

"Yuuki, komm wieder zurück.", drang eine melodische Stimme durch den anbrechenden Abend. Eine blonde Frau stand im mitten der Steppe um ihr Königreich und beobachtete, wie ihre Tochter lachend mit einer Eule spielte. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie in das Gesicht der Kleinen sah. Sie hatte sein Gesicht. Sein wunderschönes Gesicht und seinen Mut. Es gab Zeiten, da schmerzte es sie, ihre Tochter überhaupt anzusehen. Denn die Erinnerungen an diesen Mann waren nach sieben Jahren immer noch überwältigend. Er war überwältigend.

Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und stellte sich sein Gesicht vor. Sie durchlebte den Moment, indem er das allererste Mal als Siebenjähriger vor ihr stand. Sie erlebte den Moment, indem sie aus dem Schloss gebracht wurde, als Ganondorf hinter ihnen her war und er am Ende der Brücke gestanden hatte. Und sie erlebte diese Momente, in denen er sein Leben für sie aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, im allerletzten Kampf gegen Ganondorf.

Von dem ersten Moment an, indem er vor ihr gestanden hatte, hatte sie große Gefühle für ihn gehegt. Und in dieser einen Nacht, in der er ihr Yuuki geschenkt hatte, hatte auch er ihr gezeigt, wie weit seine Gefühle für sie gingen. Doch all das brachte nicht viel. Sie war die Prinzessin. Ihr Vater würde es niemals dulden, wenn sie ihn wirklich heiraten wollte. Und direkt nach dieser Nacht, hatte ihr Vater ihn zu sich gerufen und ihm eine neue Mission zugeteilt. Seit diesem Tag, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er es noch tat. Sie würde es spüren, wenn es anders wäre.

"Mama?", holte Yuuki sie aus ihren Gedanken und zog an ihrem Kleid. "Da drüben steht ein komischer Mann."

Erschrocken sah die hübsche Frau auf. Viele Meter von ihnen entfernt lehnte ein Mann elegant im Schatten an einem der vielen Bäume und schien sie zu beobachten. Aber etwas an ihm kam ihr so bekannt vor. Sie sah sein Gesicht nicht und er sprach auch kein Wort. Aber... Diese Haltung... Sie keuchte auf und riss ihre Hand vor den Mund, in diesem Moment, indem dieses Geräusch ihre Lippen überdrang. Das... Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Träumte sie erneut, nur um mitten in der Nacht, schweißgebadet und mit einem rasenden Herzen, dass nach seinem Besitzer schrie, aufzuwachen?

Endlich stellte er sich gerade und trat einen Schritt aus dem Schatten heraus, um ihren Blick zu suchen. Nein, in diesem Moment, indem sie diesen Mann in seiner vollen Pracht sah, bestand gar kein Zweifel mehr. Er war es! Aber sie hatte Angst auch nur einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen. Wie oft hatte sie das schon geträumt? Wie oft, war sie in ihren Träumen auf ihn zu gerannt, nur um zu bemerken, dass er sich trotz allem immer weiter von ihr entfernte.

Sie spürte das Brennen der Tränen, war sich aber nicht bewusst, dass sie bereits flossen. Wie oft, hatte sie die Nächte, nachdem sie alleine und ohne ihn wach geworden war, geweint. Kristallklare Tränen, die durch ein gebrochenes Herz geflossen waren. Und oft hatte sie alleine auf ihrem Balkon gestanden und zum Mond aufgesehen. Zum Mond, der sich irgendwann in sein Gesicht verwandelte, umso länger sie ihn angesehen hatte.

"Mama?", hörte sie Yuuki verwirrt fragen, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Zu viel Angst, dass er dann wieder verschwinden würde, steckte in ihr. Sie wollte... sein Bild zumindest so lange genießen, bis sie es nicht mehr konnte.

Endlich schien er das allererste Mal auf sie zuzugehen. Jeder Schritt schien quälend langsam, doch seine Augen hafteten die ganze Zeit über an ihren.  
Als er endlich nur noch wenige Meter vor ihr stand und sie die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken wollte, legte er seine rechte auf die Stelle, an der das Herz saß, und kniete elegant und mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihr nieder.

Erschrocken über sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber, stockte ihr einige Sekunden der Atem. Er war nur einmal vor ihr nieder gekniet und das war geschehen, als er sie ihren Vater zurückbrachte. Sie schloss die Augen. Er hatte ihr ein Kind geschenkt, warum also war er plötzlich so distanziert? Er konnte diese Nacht nicht vergessen haben. Er konnte, dürfte es einfach nicht.

"Meine Prinzessin.", grüßte er sie formell.

Sie schluckte und dass, was sie als nächsten tun musste, fühlte sich an wie tausend Nadelstiche. "Es ist lange her.", sagte sie genauso distanziert und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

Sein Kopf hob sich ein wenig und er griff nach ihrer Hand. Ein Stromschlag durch fuhr sie und sie biss sich unbemerkt auf die Lippe. Wie lange hatte sie sich nach seiner Berührung gesehnt? Doch diese Gefühle, die sie bereits jetzt bei der einfachsten Berührung umzuwerfen schienen, waren nichts im Vergleich zu denen, als er ihr standesgemäß einen leichten Kuss auf die Hand pflanzte. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und schlug in der dreifachen Geschwindigkeit weiter. War er wirklich so distanziert, wie er vorgab zu sein?

Endlich stand er wieder auf und hielt sie erneut mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen fest.

"Wie ist Ihre Mission gelaufen?", fragte sie nach und es schmerzte sie, so kalt und distanziert zu sein.

Er lächelte, aber es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Sie hatte ihn schon richtig Lächeln sehen. Und wenn er es wirklich tat, erhellten sich seine Augen und strahlten wie Sterne. "Nicht so gut, wie ich zuerst angenommen hatte.", gestand er und Traurigkeit trat in diese wunderschönen Seelenspiegel.

_"Ich bin so schnell zurück, wie ich nur kann. Ich verspreche es!" _Er schien diese Worte von ihm zur selben Zeit zu hören wie sie.

"Mama?", fragte Yuuki sie erneut und sein Kopf ruckte hoch, seine Augen weiteten sich. Ja, er hatte dieses Wort auch gehört: Mama. Sie war wirklich eine Mutter.  
In innerhalb vom Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah sie, wie seine Augen eiskalt wurden und das weite Meer zu Eis gefror. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er wandte den Blick von ihr ab, nur um wenige Sekunden später auf Yuuki hinunterzusehen.

"Denken Sie, eine Audienz bei Eurem Vater wäre möglich?", hauchte er schließlich.

Sie nickte nur, viel zu erschrocken von seiner plötzlichen Kälte und Wut. Immer noch starr vor Schreck schaute sie zu, wie er nickte und sich von ihnen Richtung Schloss entfernte.

"Mama, wer war das?", wollte Yuuki endlich wissen.

Und ohne nachzudenken, welche Konsequenzen dies haben konnte, antworte sie beinahe automatisch: "Dein Vater."

XxX

"Wir haben einige Männer verloren, aber im Ganzen sieht es ziemlich gut aus.", hörte sie ihn sagen, als sie den Thronsaal betrat.

"Sehr gut. Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Du bist ein mutiger und ehrenwerter Mann, Link.", antwortete ihr Vater und der Blonde sah langsam auf. Er kniete, genauso wie vor einer halben Stunde vor ihr, nun vor ihrem Vater.

"Erlaubt mir bitte eine Frage.", hörte sie ihn sagen und etwas in seiner Stimme veranlasste sie dazu, stehen zu bleiben.

"Es kommt ganz darauf an, um was es sich handelt."

"Zelda." Ein Wort, ein Name, der sie gefrieren ließ. Er würde doch nicht…

"Was soll mit meiner Tochter sein?", wollte ihr Vater weiterhin wissen.

"Ich habe sie draußen mit einem kleinen Mädchen gesehen, dass sie sie ihre Mutter nannte. Darf ich fragen-"

"Selbst ich weiß es nicht.", unterbrach der König ihn.

Verwirrt sah Link auf. "Bitte?"

"Sie hat es bis jetzt niemandem gesagt, von wem sie dieses Kind erhalten hat.", gestand der König. "Es ist unehelich. Aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen, ihr dieses Kind abzunehmen. Sie hat es von dem Tage an geliebt, an dem sie es erfahren hat."

Link nickte und stand dann auf. "Das wäre alles.", gestand er.

Der König nickte. "Dann werde ich Euch entlassen. Ruht Euch ein wenig aus."

Der junge Mann nickte und verschwand.

* * *

Und was meint ihr? Ich bin gespannt auf eure Ideen und eure Meinung :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

In dieser Nacht sah Zelda erneut zum Mond hinauf. Nur war dieses Mal etwas anders. Sie war nun nicht mehr von der puren und erdrückenden Angst gequält ihren Helden nie wieder zu sehen. War er doch nur einige Zimmer neben ihrem. Und doch fühlte sie sich ihm so fern wie eh und je. Die heutige Distanz zwischen ihnen, hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie von nun an so leben mussten. Wie sollte sie ihm denn dann auch beichten, dass Yuuki nicht ein Kind von irgendeinem Mann war, sondern von ihm. Von dem Mann, den sie aufrichtig und über alles liebte. Dem sie damals schon ihr Leben in die Hände gelegt hatte und der sie nie enttäuscht hatte. Bis jetzt... Sie wusste nicht Recht, wie sie sein plötzliches Verhalten einschätzen sollte. Hatte er Angst, ihr so zu begegnen, wie sie sich getrennt hatten? Hatte er das Gefühl die Nacht vor sieben Jahren, wäre ein Fehler gewesen? Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es einer war, vor allem in ihrem Stand der Dinge, konnte sie sich dazu überwinden ihn als einen solchen anzusehen.

Sehnsuchtsvoll legte sie ihre porzellanartige Hand auf das Fenster und ihre Augen beobachteten den hellen Mond, der immer dort zu verweilen schien. Sie hatte die Nacht mit ihren Sternen und ihrem Mond immer schon geliebt.

**Flashback**

_Sie schloss die Augen, die bis gerade noch sehnsüchtig zum Mond hinaufgesehen haben. Sie spürte ihn schon, bevor sie seine leisen und trainierten Schritte hörte._

_Leicht legte sich seine kräftige und doch schlanke Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Zelda...?", kam es über seine Lippen. _

_Sie liebte die Art, wie er ihren Namen aussprach. Seine tiefe Stimme hatte etwas sehr Beruhigendes und schien ihren Namen mehr zu liebkosen als ihn wirklich zu sprechen. Seine andere Hand fand ihre Hüfte und er zog sie näher an sich heran. Seine starken Arme umschlossen sie und hielten sie fest. Sie spürte, wie er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub und er tief Luft holte. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrem Körper und ihr Herz machte einen verdächtigen Satz. Sie konnte schon lange ihre Gefühle nicht mehr für ihn leugnen. Sie hatte damals schon gewusst, als er das allererste Mal als Kind vor ihr gestanden hatte, dass sie beide etwas großes verband. Und damit meinte sie nicht nur ihr schreckliches Schicksal. _

_"Ich liebe dich...", drang es leicht wie eine Feder über ihre Lippen und sie spürte seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf ihrem Nacken. Genussvoll schloss sie die Augen. Er war unglaublich. Was er alleine mit nur einer Berührung bei ihr anstellte war... unbeschreiblich._

_"Zelda!", drang es durch das Schloss. _

_Erschrocken wandte sie sich aus den starken Armen ihres Geliebten und sah ihn flehend an. "Wir dürfen das nicht. Schnell, du musst gehen!", sprach sie und hasste sich selbst dafür, ihn fortzuschicken, wobei ihr Herz doch danach schrie, ihn zu bitten hier zu bleiben. "Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt...", sprach sie weiter und erneut ertönte die Stimme des Königs durch das Schloss. Bedrohlich nahe an ihrem Zimmer. "Bitte, Link.", flehte sie und drängte ihn Richtung Balkon. _

_Er ließ sich führen, drehte sich aber auf dem Balkon noch einmal zu ihr um, griff mit einer Hand in ihr Haar und beschlagnahmte ihre Lippen. So schnell wie der Kuss gekommen war, verging er und Link war verschwunden. Kurz bevor ihr Vater die Tür hineinkam, hörte sie noch ein leises "Ich liebe dich auch.", das vom Wind davongetragen wurde._

_"Vater...", sprach sie überrascht und strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter das Ohr._

_"Ich wollte nur noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen.", sagte ihr Vater und ging auf sie zu. "Wie geht es dir?"_

_Zelda lächelte und ihr letzter Kuss mit Link kam ihr so deutlich ins Gedächtnis als würde er sie gerade erneut küssen. "Mir... könnte es nicht besser gehen.", gestand sie leise und sah mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihrem Vater auf._

_Dieser lächelte, wünschte seiner Tochter noch eine gute Nacht, bevor er sich erneut umdrehte. "Link, hast du ihn zufällig gesehen? Ich müsste etwas mit ihm besprechen."  
Zelda schüttelte unschuldig den Kopf. "Nein, Vater." Dann verließ er ihr Zimmer und Zelda ließ sich mit einem lauten und glücklichem Seufzen auf ihr Bett fallen._

_"Prinzessin, lieben Sie das Risiko wirklich so sehr?", sprach eine plötzliche Stimme im Türrahmen und die Blonde wandte sich zu ihrer langjährigen Zofe und Vertrauten. Schuldig senkte sie den Blick, bevor er erneut aus dem Fenster fiel._

_"Vielleicht bin ich das. Aber wie kann ich etwas verweigern, was sich mein Herz so sehr wünscht?", wollte sie leise wissen. Wie oft hatte sie schon versucht, ihre Gefühle für den Helden zu leugnen und wie oft hatte sie sich beide damit verletzt. Sie wollte es einfach nicht mehr. Und jedes Mal, wenn er bei ihr war, brachte er ihre Welt ein klein wenig mehr zum Strahlen._

_"Du weißt, dass Euer Vater es niemals zulassen würde? Selbst wenn er der Held der ganzen Welt ist.", sprach Impa und ließ sich neben der Prinzessin nieder._

_"Ich weiß. Aber... Ich habe Jahre für dieses Volk gelebt und würde alles für es tun, nur eines kann ich nicht..." Sie wandte den Blick wieder zu den roten ihrer Vertrauten und lächelte leicht. "Ich kann mein Herz nicht einfach so an jemanden verschenken. Vor allem dann, wenn ich es schon lange nicht mehr besitze."_

_Impa seufzte und schaute ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer. "Es ist eines der ersten Male, in denen ich nicht mit deinem Vater übereinstimme, wenn es um dich geht, Zelda. Ich weiß, dass er ein sehr guter Mann ist und wie sehr er dich liebt."_

_Die Prinzessin errötete leicht. "W-Woher...?"_

_"Es ist in der Art und Weise offensichtlich, wie er dich ansieht, selbst, wenn er dich nicht ansieht. Und man hört es, wie er mit dir spricht. Er würde alles tun, um dich Gesund und Sicher zu wissen."_

_"Ich weiß und das ist etwas, was mir Angst macht."_

_Impa fragte nicht nach. Sie wusste, wie ihr Schützling diese Worte meinte. Link würde nicht davor zurückschrecken einen Angriff auf sich zu nehmen, wenn er damit Zelda retten könnte. Allerdings könnte er dabei auch sterben und das würde ihr Herz brechen. Es würde in tausend Stücke zerreißen, sollte Link jemals etwas Grauenhaftes widerfahren._

_"Dein Vater ist zu Bett gegangen. Heute ist eine wunderbare Nacht. Der See ist ruhig.", sagte Impa und stand mit einem Zwinkern auf. Erst verstand Zelda nicht, was ihre Zofe mit diesen Worten meinte, bis sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht stahl und sie ihrer Freundin um den Hals fiel. _

_"Oh, danke, Impa." Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden._

_Ihre Füße trugen sie weit, weit bis zum besagten See. Impa hatte Recht behalten. Er war wundervoll. Jeder einzelne Stern schien sich auf dessen Oberfläche zu spiegeln, der Mond riesig und mittendrin. Langsam brachten ihre Beine sie an das kühle Nass und sie kniete nieder. Plötzlich den Drang verspürend, ihre Hand in das Wasser zu halten. Das Wasser umschloss ihre Hand wie eine leichte, zweite Haut, wie Seide._

_Sie schloss die Augen, als sie ihn erneut hinter sich hörte. Egal, wie leise er sich auch je bewegen mochte, sie würde ihn immer erkennen. Diese einzigartige Aura besaß nur er. Niemand sonst schien so ein starkes und warmes Licht zu verbreiten._

_Er kniete sich zu ihr und sah ihre lange Zeit ins Gesicht, ohne dass sie seinem Blick begegnete. Sie taten dies öfters. Er bewunderte ihre einzigartige Schönheit, während sie seine Nähe genoss und sich hinfort träumte._

_Dann waren seine warmen Lippen wieder an ihrem Hals und genüsslich schloss sie die Augen. Fast automatisch warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte auf, als sich ihre Hände in seine Kleidung krallten. "Link...", hauchte sie und er entfernte sich ein wenig von ihr, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Seine Augen... Sie waren von so einem klaren blau, dass man meinte, zu versinken, wenn man auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hineingesehen hatte. Nie hatte sie solch klares blau gesehen. Nie hatte sie eine solche Treue gesehen und verspürt, wie in diesen Momenten, in denen sie mit ihm zusammen gewesen war und in seine Augen gesehen hatte._

_Sie wusste nicht, was er in ihrem Blick fand und falsch zu deuten schien, den ganz plötzlich wandte er den Blick verletzt von ihr ab und stand so abrupt auf, dass sie erst gar nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah. Einen Moment wanderten seine klaren Augen über den See, schienen dort etwas zu suchen, bevor er sie schloss und mit einem leichten, müden Lächeln seinen Kopf schüttelte. Es schien, als wollte er einen Gedanken verjagen. Ohne sie dann noch einmal anzusehen, wandte er sich von ihr ab._

_"Link...", entkam es ihrem Mund, bevor sie auch nur die Chance hatte, über diese Situation nachzudenken. Es war jedes Mal so. Mit ihm handelte sie, ohne zu überlegen. Bei ihm schien ihr Herz vollste Kontrolle zu haben. Sie wusste das das, was sie beide im Begriff waren zu tun, vollkommen falsch und inakzeptabel war. Es war rücksichtslos ihrem Volk gegen über und alles in ihrem Kopf schrie danach, dass sie aufhören sollte. Doch jedes Mal - wie jetzt - wenn er sich zu ihr umdrehte, schien ihr Herz mit dem was es sagen wollte zu explodieren und es war einfach kein Platz mehr für rationale Gedanken. "Bleib...", bat sie leise und zog ihn sachte wieder zu sich hinunter. Ihr war klar, dass sie das niemals gekonnt hätte, hätte er es selbst nicht gewollt._

_Vorsichtig legte sie ihm ihre rechte Hand auf die Wange und strich mit der anderen, Strähnen seines Ponys aus seinen Augen. Er war wunderschön. Diese treuen, tiefen und klaren Gewässer seiner Augen, die gerade Nase, das markante Kinn, die hohen Wangenknochen, die vollen Lippen und die runde Stirn. Und... und seine Augen..._

_Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat lagen ihre Lippen erneut auf seinen und sie dachte nicht im Traum daran jetzt aufzuhören._

_Sanft spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf und die andere auf ihrem Rücken, während er sie mit seinem Gewicht Richtung Boden drückte und sie festhielt, bis er sie sachte auf die weiche Wiese legte._

_"Link...", entkam es ihr erneut und ihre Hände zogen ihn an seinem Kragen noch näher an sie heran. Sie wollte ihn. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Mehr noch, als sie sich je für das Volk verantwortlich gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte die letzten Jahre über Begriffen, dass sie ihn brauchte. In so vielen verschiedenen Arten und Weisen. Doch das wohl stärkste war ihre Liebe zu ihm. Ein Leben ohne ihn konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Eine Welt ohne ihn... Nein, sie wusste, sie konnte in keiner Welt Leben, in der er nicht existierte. Nicht mehr... Nicht nachdem was sie zusammen durch gemacht hatten._

_Plötzlich entzog er sich ihr und stützte sich mit beiden Händen schwer atmend neben ihrem Kopf ab. Suchte in ihren Augen nach Ablehnung, nach einem Zeichen zu stoppen. Um das zu stoppen, was sie beide im Begriff waren zu tun. Doch alles was er vor fand waren unglaublich glänzende Augen, die ihn voller Liebe und Glück anstrahlten, bevor Zelda ihn erneut zu sich hinunterzog und ihn für die restliche Nacht nicht mehr losließ._

**Flashback Ende**

"Zelda?"

Die junge Frau drehte sich Richtung Tür, in der ihre jahrelange Vertraute und beste Freundin stand. Beschämt wischte sie sich die Tränen aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht und wandte sich vollends vom Mond und ihren plötzlichen Erinnerungen ab.

"Impa...", begrüßte sie sie brüchig und trat mit einem Lächeln einige Schritte auf die etwas Ältere zu, bevor diese mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Ein wenig irritiert schaute Zelda zu, wie Impa ihre Tür schloss und kurz mit geschlossenen Augen seufzte, bevor sie sich zu ihr umdrehte. "Zelda... wann lernst du es endlich?"

"Was soll ich lernen?", fragte die Prinzessin nach und trat an ihren Spiegel. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung griff sie zu ihrer Bürste und begann, die Knoten in ihren Haaren zu glätten. Sie wollte ihrer Vertraute nicht nackt in die Augen sehen, da sie ahnte, was bald aus ihrem Mund kommen würde.

"Wan lernst du, deine Gefühle nicht immer zu verstecken?"

Traurig ließ Zelda ihre Bürste in ihrer Hand hängen und blickte in die matten Augen ihres Spiegelbildes, bevor sie sich langsam zu Impa umdrehte. "Ich... ich habe es einmal getan... Und wofür?"

"Du solltest mit ihm sprechen.", schlug die Ältere vor und ließ sich auf das Bett der Prinzessin fallen. "Wir beide wissen wie er ist. Das Böse kann ihn nicht erschrecken, aber seine Gefühle."

"Er ist mir noch niemals so kalt und distanziert begegnet, wie heute Mittag. Ich denke nicht, dass er irgendein Interesse daran hat auch nur eine Freundschaft mit mir zu hegen."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass es das ist, was ihr beide wollt? Eine Freundschaft?"

Mit müden Augen ließ Zelda ihren Kopf hängen und sah auf ihre Bürste. Wie alt diese schon wahr, aber wenn man ganz genau hinsah, erkannte man eine leichte Gravur im Holz: _Nicht einmal die Zeit kann uns trennen_. Vielleicht hatte er einst so gedacht, aber sein heutiges Verhalten hatte all ihre Hoffnung zu Nichte gemacht.

"Bei den Göttinnen, Zelda! Sieh dir Yuuki an! Sie wäre nicht hier, wenn ihr beide nicht mehr als nur eine Freundschaft haben wollt. Sie wäre nicht hier, wenn ihr beide euch nicht lieben würdet.", entkam es Impa, die verzweifelt aufgesprungen war.

"So haben wir vielleicht vor vielen Jahren gefühlt, aber die Zeit verändert uns.", gab Zelda zurück und besah sich erneut in dieser Nacht den Mond.

**Flashback**

_"Was suchst du?", hörte sie Links leise Worte an ihrem Ohr._

_Leise lachte sie und atmete seinen unvergleichlichen Geruch ein, bevor sie ihm antwortete: "Ich suche nicht. Ich beobachte."_

_"Und was beobachtest du?", wollte er leise wissen, während er ihr mit seinen Fingern sanft durchs Haar strich und leichte Knoten entfernte._

_"Den Mond.", flüsterte sie, ohne ihre Augen von dem besagten Objekt zu nehmen. "Er ist wunderschön."_

_Nun sah auch Link in den Himmel und musste zugeben, dass Zelda mehr als Recht besaß._

_"Erinnerst du dich an das erste Mal, an dem wir uns gesehen haben?", fragte sie leise und schloss ihre Augen an die kindliche Vergangenheit. Wie lange dies nun her zu sein schien. Sie waren alle älter geworden. Das kindliche schien aus all ihren Seelen vertrieben worden zu sein. Vertrieben von all dem Leid und dem Tod, den sie alle erfahren mussten._

_"Ja...", drang seine tiefe Stimme zu ihr hin und sie lächelte, als sie ihm einen leichten Kuss auf seine nackte Brust drückte._

_"In dieser Nacht hatten wir ebenfalls Vollmond.", hauchte sie und griff dann nach seiner Hand, die bis jetzt ruhig neben ihm geruht hatte. "Seit dieser ersten Nacht, warte ich jedes Mal auf eine weitere, die mir den Vollmond zeigen kann."_

_Sie spürte, wie Link ihr sanft einen Kuss auf den Scheitel gab, bevor er sich wieder zurück ins weiche Gras legte._

_"Seitdem ich denken kann, habe ich Angst vor der Dunkelheit.", gestand sie ihm und er zog sie noch ein wenig näher an sich heran. "Aber sobald ich den Mond und die Sterne sehe, weiß ich, dass mir nichts geschehen kann."_

_Eine Weile blieb es stumm zwischen ihnen, während Zelda imaginäre Kreise auf seiner Brust zog und er ihr gedankenverloren über ihren zierlichen Rücken streichelte._

_"Weißt du, wieso?", fragte sie plötzlich leise._

_"Nein."_

_"Weil ich weiß, dass.. So lange, wie es die Sterne gibt, du existierst. Und ich weiß, dass so lange, wie du existierst, mir nichts geschehen kann."_

_"Ich werde immer alles dafür tun was in meiner Macht steht, um dir die Sterne am Himmel zu erhalten.", flüsterte er._

**Flashback Ende**

"Zelda.", holte sie eine plötzliche Stimme aus der Erinnerung und mit einem besorgten Gesicht, wischte Impa ihr eine weitere Träne fort. "Rede mit ihm." War alles, was sie noch zu sagen hatte und dann verschwand.


	3. Geständnis

**Geständnis**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen in den Speisesaal trat, erkannte sie sofort den blonden jungen Mann, der rechts von ihrem Vater saß und mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck sein Essen zu sich nahm. Kurz blieb sie stehen, haderte mit sich selbst, ob sie sich wirklich zu ihnen setzen sollte, bis das ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbrach und sie verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte. Wer war sie denn? War sie die Prinzessin oder eine liebeskranke Verrückte? Nein, sie konnte ihm genauso die kalte Schulter zeigen. Auch... wenn sie sich damit tief verletzte.

Sie trat gerade um die Ecke, als Yuuki mit strahlenden Augen zu ihr aufsah und aufsprang. "Mama!", rief sie und rannte auf Zelda zu, bevor sie sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter warf. Mit einem Lächeln ging Zelda in die Hocke und strich ihrer kleinen Tochter das glänzende, blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht.

"Hast du schön geschlafen, meine Süße?", wollte sie wissen.

Energisch nickte die Kleine, bevor sie auf den blonden Mann am Tisch zeigte. "Er hat mit mir gespielt.", sagte sie in ihrer piepsigen Kinderstimme.

Verwirrt zog Zelda die Augenbrauen zusammen, zauberte so einige Falten auf ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. "Wann?"

"Nachdem ich aufgestanden bin. Ich habe ihn in den Gängen getroffen und dann hat er mit mir gespielt.", sagte Yuuki begeistert und klatschte in die Hände. "Er ist richtig schnell, Mami. Und stark!"

Als sie das sagte, wandten sich die blauen Augen des Kriegers auf die beiden und die Kleine begann schamlos zu kichern.

Zelda Blick wandte sich ebenfalls verständnislos zu seinem und für einen Augenblick, indem sich ihre Blicke wirklich trafen, schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Seine klaren Augen schienen allerdings ausdruckslos. Zumindest sollten sie es für jeden anderen sein. Aber sie erkannte die versteckten Gefühle hinter seiner kalten Mauer. Langsam stand sie auf und war dann diejenige, die den Blickkontakt brach, als sie Yuuki zu ihrem Platz schob und sich links neben ihrem Vater nieder ließ.

"Guten Morgen."; grüßte sie ihn und ihre Augen fielen nur für eine Sekunde auf den Mann ihr gegenüber, bevor sie sich den Speisen auf dem Tisch zu wandte.

"Guten Morgen, Zelda.", sagte ihr Vater und lächelte ihr warm entgegen. "Link war gerade eben so nett und hat mir ein paar interessante Dinge erzählt.", erklärte ihr Vater und deutete auf den Helden Hyrules.

"Ach, ja?", fragte sie und nicht nur sie hörte die mitschwingende Uninteressiertheit, als sie diese Worte sprach. Der Kopf des Blonden schnellte hoch und eine eisige und erdrückende Stille legte sich über das Frühstück.

"Zelda?", fragte der König überrascht, der dieses Verhalten von seiner Tochter nicht kannte.

"Entschuldige.", murmelte sie und nahm einen Bissen ihres Essens.

"Da fällt mir ein...", begann Link und Zeldas Blick wandte sich ungewollt zu ihm. Zu hypnotisch war seine Stimme. Die Stimme, die ihr so süße Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. "Auf unserem Weg ist mir eine Frau Namens Amanda begegnet. Sie bat mich, Ihnen viele Grüße auszurichten."

Amanda? Irgendwoher kannte Zelda diesen Namen. Nur woher?

"Amanda, sagst du.", sagte ihr Vater und strich sich langsam durch seinen Vollbart. "Hmmm..."

Doch bevor einer der beiden Männer noch ein Wort sagen konnten, hörte man ein lautes Geklirre und eine sprachlos und gleichzeitig geschockte Zelda saß beiden gegenüber. Beide Männer warfen ihr einen besorgten Blick zu, doch das scherte sie nicht. Was jetzt wirklich von Belang war, war diese eingebildete Kuh. Wütend sprang sie auf und stemmte sich mit ihren Händen auf der Tischplatte ab. "Wo hast du sie getroffen?", wollte sie zischend wissen.

Verwirrt zog der Blonde eine perfekt geschwungene Augenbraue hoch. Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim aus dem plötzlichen Verhalten Zeldas machen. Überhaupt... Er schien sie überhaupt nicht mehr zu kennen. Was war mit seiner Zelda geschehen? "In einem Tal, weit nordöstlich von hier hinter der Wüste. Wieso?", erklärte der Krieger.

"Wie?", wollte Zelda weiterwissen und winkte Impa zu sich, die just in diesem Moment in den Speisesaal trat.

"Ja?", sprach diese und sah ihre Prinzessin fragend an. Wartend auf einen Befehl. "Bring bitte Yuuki auf ihr Zimmer. Ich muss mit meinem Vater und Link sprechen.", erklärte sie und wartete, bis dass die beiden aus dem Zimmer verschwunden waren, bevor sie weitersprach. "Wie?"

Der junge Held, der dieses Verhalten seiner Prinzessin nicht kannte, aber spürte das es wichtig war, für sie wichtig war, antwortete ihr bereitwillig. "Wir hatten gerade die Wüste durchquert und waren auf der Suche nach einem Ort an dem wir übernachten konnten, als sie sich uns mitten in den Weg stellte. Sie hatte mich durch Erzählungen erkannt und fragte mich, ob ich noch in Kontakt zu Euch stände. Ich bejahte. ..." Plötzlich hielt er inne und senkte den Kopf.

"Weiter.", drängte die blonde Prinzessin und trat ans Fenster.

"Sie bat uns Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten an.", sagte er leise und hob langsam den Blick.

"Hast du sie angenommen?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Ihr Vater schien das ganze Gespräch nicht mehr verfolgen zu können, noch erkannte er das traurige und verletzte in ihrer Stimme.

"Ich...", begann Link, sprang aber dann auf. "Verdammt, Zelda, was soll das?", schrie er wütend, sich nicht mehr drum kümmernd ob der König nun mit im Zimmer verweilte oder nicht.

Wütend drehte sie sich zu ihm um. "Du weißt, was ich damit meine. Beantworte einfach meine Frage. Hast du ihr Angebot angenommen, Link? Ihr _Angebot_?!"

Links Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein Unterkiefer spannte sich an, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Sie würde es nicht verstehen. Egal, was er jetzt sagen würde. "Majestät?", sprach er leise und wandte seinen Blick kurz zu seinem König, der fragend zu ihm aufsah. "Ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber gewähren Sie mir bitte ein Gespräch mit Zelda unter vier Augen.", bat er. Ohne irgendwelche Einwände erhob sich Zeldas Vater und verschwand ebenfalls, mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass etwas zwischen den beiden nicht stimmte.

"Also hast du...", sagte Zelda leise und senkte den Blick. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er ihr so etwas antat. Nicht nach seinen Worten, die er ihr ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, nicht nach dieser Nacht, die sie erlebt hatten. "Ich kann nicht glauben, wie dumm ich war zu denken, dass du anders bist." Tränen verschwammen ihre Sicht, als sie sich erneut zum Fenster wandte und in den klaren Himmel hinaufsah.

"Du weißt, dass das eine Lüge ist, Zelda.", sagte er energisch, ließ aber dann seine Faust fallen. Was nützte ein Kampf? Er hatte genug von so was. Er wollte einfach das Leben, was er sich die ganze Zeit schon wünschte. Ein Leben mit ihr. Aber... wer war der Mann, der sie mit Yuuki zurückließ? Oder war sie gar noch mit ihm zusammen? Heimlich, so wie sie es damals mit ihm getan hatte. Der Gedanke an sie mit einem anderen Mann bereitete ihm mehr Übelkeiten als alles andere, was er bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Sein ganzer Körper fühlt sich krank, wenn er an das Bild eines anderen Mannes sah, der sie berührte. So berührte, wie er es einst getan hatte.

"Und dennoch hast du es getan.", sagte sie leise und ließ ihren Kopf hängen.

"Ich..." Verzweifelt kniff er seine Augen zusammen, versuchte dieses Bild aus seinen Gedanken zu streichen. Diese Übelkeit erregende Erinnerung an seinen Fehler.

"Ich habe es alles andere als genossen, Zelda. Ich habe mich in diesem Moment selbst verabscheut und nun... Ich tue seit diesem Moment nichts anderes mehr. Ich verabscheue mich. Ich richte Hass gegen mich selbst."

"Sag mir, warum?", fragte sie weiter, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Jedes seiner Worte waren wie Stiche ins Herz, aber sie wollte ihn anhören. Vielleicht war das jetzt das letzte Mal, dass sie in der Lage war, seine Stimme alleine und so lange zu hören.

"Wie bereits gesagt, stellte sie sich uns in den Weg und bat uns eine Unterkunft. Allerdings..." Er brach ab und holte tief Luft. Auch für ihn war diese Erinnerung alles andere als schön. "Sie... wollte... ausdrücklich mich! Ich wollte nicht, aber ich musste an das Wohl meiner Armee denken. Noch ein paar Stunden ohne Wasser und Essen und sie wären alle gestorben wie Fliegen. Die Pferde konnten sich schon kaum noch auf den Beinen halten!"

Zeldas Blick fing seinen und Tränen überschwammen ihre wunderschönen Augen, liefen wie ein Wasserfall ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht hinab. "Deswegen warst du so kalt, nicht?", flüsterte sie. "Deswegen konntest du mir nicht in die Augen sehen."

Er wandte den Blick ab und ballte erneut seine Hände. "Jede Nacht werde ich wach. Ich fühle mich noch heute dreckig wegen dem, was ich getan habe. Es ist, als würde ich zur Strafe diesen 'Dreck' auf meiner Haut tragen. Und ich weiß, dass ich nichts mehr als das verdient habe."

Zelda schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Hatte keine Chance den Drang auf ihn zuzugehen und zu umarmen zu unterdrücken. Doch dann schnellte sein Blick wieder zur ihr und Feuer loderte in ihnen. Feuer, dass sie dazu veranlasste zu stoppen und zu fürchten, was als Nächstes seinen Mund verlassen würde.

"Aber du bist nicht anders, oder? Du hast dasselbe getan. Sag mir wer ist er?", schrie er fast.

"W-Was? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.", gab sie leise zu.

"Yuuki. Wer ist der Bastard, von dem du sie erhalten hast?"

Erschrocken starrte die Prinzessin ihren Helden und einstigen Geliebten an. Wie... konnte er es wagen, ihr solche Dinge zu unterstellen? "Anders als du, Link, habe ich nie an jemand anderes gedacht!", schrie sie und schlug ihm mit ihrer ganzen Kraft ins Gesicht. Dann fielen erneut Tränen. "Du willst wissen, wer ihr Vater ist? Wem ich erlaubt habe, mich auf diese Weise zu berühren? Das war der Mensch, der mein Vertrauen missbraucht und mein Herz, das ich ihm in dieser Nacht geschenkt hatte, zerbrochen hat. Dieser Mensch, ihr Vater, ist niemand anderes als du. Du, Link!"

Entgeistert sah er sie an, wusste nicht, was er sagen, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Und sie ließ ihm auch keine andere Wahl.

"Ich habe geglaubt, du wärest der, für den ich dich gehalten habe. All die Jahre habe ich andere Männer von mir weggestoßen, nur wegen dir!"

Dann verschwand sie und Link stand alleine im Speisesaal. Immer noch geschockt über das eben gehörte, starrte er auf den Fleck, auf dem soeben noch seine Prinzessin gestanden hatte. Auch wenn er das Privileg sie so zu nennen schon längst verloren hatte. Mit zitternden Beinen ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und legte seinen Kopf in die stützenden Hände. Wieso machte er immer alles kaputt? Wieso hatte er ihrem Vater zustimmen müssen? Wieso, bei den Göttinnen noch mal, hatte er mit der Hure geschlafen?! Wütend über sich selber sprang er auf und lief rastlos im Zimmer auf und ab. Der Hass, den er plötzlich für sich empfand, war noch größer als der, den er jahrelang im Herzen gegen Ganondorf getragen hatte. Wütend über seine Rücksichtslosigkeit und seiner beschissenen Entscheidung von damals fegte er mit einem Arm über den Tisch und brachte alles Geschirr zum runterfallen. Verzweifelt strich er sich durch sein blondes Haar und dann über sein Gesicht. Seine Augen schlossen sich vor Unglauben. Wie dumm war er gewesen?

"Link?"

Der junge Mann wandte sich bei seinem Namen um und starrte in das Gesicht der langjährigen Vertrauten Zeldas. "Spar es dir.", warnte er, da er bereits wusste, wofür sie hier war. Sie war nur dort, um ihm all das ins Gesicht zu reiben, was er Zelda angetan hatte. Was er ihnen angetan hatte.

"Du hast ihr weh getan, Link.", sagte Impa trotz allem und trat auf ihn zu. Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Jahre hatte sie ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen und es tat gut. Nun wusste sie, dass ihre Prinzessin wirklich wieder in Sicherheit war. Denn egal was zwischen ihr und Link vorfallen würde... nie würde er zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah. "Aber die Zeit in deiner Abwesenheit hat ihr viel mehr geschmerzt.", sagte Impa und nahm sich einen übrig gebliebenen Apfel vom Tisch. "Zelda ist nicht so stark, wie sie immer glaubt zu sein. Genauso bist du es. Und ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben zwei Menschen gesehen, die so zueinander gehören, wie du und sie. Tu mir einen gefallen und rede noch einmal mit ihr. Sobald sie sich etwas beruhigt hat, wird sie es zu lassen." Dann wandte sie sich erneut ab, doch Link hielt sie auf.

"Yuuki... Wie... ist sie?", wollte er leise wissen. Der Gedanke daran, dass dieses Mädchen die Tochter von ihm und Zelda war... erfüllte ihn innerlich mit purer Wärme.  
Lächelnd drehte Impa sich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm um. "So wie ihre Eltern."


End file.
